Trojan Rocket Family
The Trojan Rocket Family is a series of disposable medium lift rockets developed by Kerbodyne for KASA. The Trojan's is the oldest rocket family used by KASA, albeit, admittedly through several substantial redesigns and updates. The Trojans are also one of the most versatile rockets, with a wide range of launch options. Trojan I The Trojan I was the first two stage rocket built by KASA. Succeeding the Freemason Rockets, the Trojan I was a 1.8m diameter rocket, powered by a LV-TX87 “Bobcat” engine. The upper stage, called the T1, which used a LV-T91 “Cheetah” engine. Compared to the Freemason, the Trojans we’re capable of launching similar payloads into much higher orbits. The Trojan I was used to launch some of the first satellites into orbit. Trojan II The Trojan II was in reality a heavily modified Trojan I. The Trojan II could be launched with a varying amount of SRBs, or with two other Titan Is serving as side boosters. The Trojan II was instrumental in putting the first scientific satellites into space. And was the first rocket capable of putting a satellite into GKO (albeit essentially a Microsat). The Trojan II w/ Trojan Boosters was also the carrier vehicle for Aquila Program. This program saw the first launch of 2 Kerbal's into orbit. During these launches, the first EVA was performed, as well as the first orbital rendezvous. These were, in reality, tests for the much later Luna Program. 28043 11t to 150km Trojan III The Trojan III was response to Pegasus 2000 the final iteration of the first generation of Trojan rockets. Use Pollux boosters, extended first stage and second stage Trojan IV: Trojan III was a major redesign of the Trojan family in response to the Pegasus rocket family being developed by Rockomax. While the Trojan II was considered a heavy rocket when debuted, by this time it was considered a light rocket. The Trojan III is classified as a medium rocket, even though it is leagues more capable then the Trojan II. The Trojan III is a 2.5m diameter rocket, identical in size to the Pegasus I. The Trojan III used designs inspired by Explorer-Class Shuttle, and developed the KR-1 “Twin-Boar”, whose design is very similar to the KS-25 “Vector” split into two. Essentially comparable to using 2 KS-25 vectors. This gives the Trojan III incredible endurance and power. Albeit, due to the tank design of the Trojan III, the Trojan III does not have the same tank versatility as the Pegasus. Like the Pegasus, Trojan III uses an Rigel Upperstage. However, as opposed to the Pegasus, the Trojan uses a Rigel Upperstage.' The other notable feature of the Trojan III is, that after the retirement of the Explorer-Class Space Shuttle, their was a gap in KASA’s ability to launch Kerbalnauts into space.' The Trojan III was selected as the Explorer’s replacement for manned flights, and began launching the Boing! Starcruiser capsule.' Trojan V: The Trojan IV rocket is a direct competitor to the Pegasus II and III. The Trojan IV is a Trojan III with a strengthened body, that allows for the use of SRB boosters. The number of boosters is wholly based on mission, with the maximum boosters being 8.' Trojan VI: The Trojan V is the heaviest member of the Trojan Family, and a direct competitor to the Pegasus IV.' The Trojan V further strengthens the body of the Trojan IV, but for the sole purpose of having 2 Trojan III’s serving as CCB. The Trojan V continues to use the Rigel III Upperstage, and is one of the most capable rockets.' The Trojan V is commonly used as the launch vehicle for interplanetary payloads.'' While the Trojan V has a lower payload to LKO then the Pegasus IV, the Trojan V is capable of putting similar payloads into deeper space. Launch History: Aquila 1 - Trojan I Aquila 2 - Trojan I Aquila 3 - Trojan II with SRB, failure Aquila 4 - Trojan II Heavy Observer 1 - Trojan II SRB/Rigel - Failure - not enough fuel Observer 2 - Trojan II Heavy. Partial Success, Observer properly circulized, but impacter lost control on descent. Observer 3 - Trojan II Heavy - Complete Success Observer 4 - Trojan II heavy - Complete success